Trust
by bgnaraharisetty
Summary: Inspired by MadeofScars' story 'You thought kids were hard work' Sam rejecting Marty's offer to watch his kids on Saturday and saying that he doesn't want Deeks within 500 ft of his kids shows the lack of trust. Please read and review. Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS LA or its Characters.
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Callen left the bullpen towards the parking lot, bickering as usual followed by Deeks and Kensi. Hetty turned away from the bull pen smiling and sipping her coffee and muttered "They grow up so fast."

Deeks deliberately walked at a slow pace, setting up the pace for his Partner as well. Kensi noticed how quiet Deeks was and tried to decipher his thoughts. Deeks is not known to share any serious thoughts with the Team. He always deflects everything with a joke and that made the task harder for Kensi.

"Deeks!" Kensi addressed her partner as she failed to understand why her Partner was silent.

"Yes!" he replied in a monotone voice, so different from the lively voice that always had laughter.

"Deeks!" Kensi stressed on the word to communicate the worry she was feeling. She stopped Deeks by grasping his arm.

"Kensi!" Deeks warned with his voice and his eyes to let it go. Having never been on the receiving end of a warning from her Partner, Kensi was surprised.

"What is wrong with you? You were fine a few minutes ago." Kensi argued anyway.

Deeks wiggled his arm off from Kensi's grasp. "Nothing is wrong with me. I just remembered I have plans this weekend and I will not be available for the baby-sitting duties." Deeks replied and hurried away from his stunned partner. He's always cracks an inappropriate joke when she asked something like that and almost never shakes her away like that.

Kensi thought of following her partner and if necessary interrogate him but knew better to give him space. She hated being hounded by her Partner when she got cranky and wasn't about to subject her Partner to the same. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Kensi headed towards her car.

"Kensi" Sam's voice stopped Kensi from opening her car door.

"Sam" Kensi was surprised to find him still in the parking lot. Sam and Callen left a good five minutes before her Partner dropped the bombshell on her.

"Can you baby-sit without Deeks?" Kensi was surprised at the request.

"Why?" Kensi asked a simple question.

"Nothing Kensi…I just don't want him anywhere near my kids."

"I understand that but I want to know why." Kensi reiterated her question.

"It's nothing, really. Just…" Sam trailed off.

"Sam, Deeks is my Partner and someone I trust more than anyone else in this world…Yes, I mean I trust him more than I trust Hetty or even myself. I want to know…no…I need to know why a Senior Member of my Team is so intent on not allowing him to help me take care of the said Senior Member's children." Kensi's voice rose.

"He's got bad tradecraft. He can be spotted very easily…C'mon, Kens…He was shot to get to you because they couldn't find us. Do you honestly believe he wouldn't lead someone like Sidorov to my house and reveal that Quinn is just a cover for my wife?" Sam tried to reason.

"You and I both know that Sidorov has no way of knowing who Deeks is or for that matter who I am. Why do you hate my Partner?" Kensi was getting angrier as everything fell into place; her Partner's mood swing earlier and he rescinding his offer to help her watch Sam's kids.

"I don't hate Deeks…I just don't trust…" Sam trailed off searching for words to explain what he doesn't trust in Deeks.

"Wow! And you delivered that with a straight face." Kensi's voice clearly indicated her frustration and anger at Sam.

"Kensi, it's not like that…It's just…" Sam tried to explain only to be cut off by Kensi.

"You know what. Don't tell me. You're in luck. My Partner has plans this weekend and wouldn't be able to help me watch your kids." Kensi snapped and left a stunned Sam behind in the parking lot.

Hetty viewed the confrontation on a live security cam and pursed her lips. _This trust issue between Sam and Marty needs to be solved soon or the Team wouldn't remain a Team. _"Oh! Bugger!" Hetty muttered as nothing came to her mind that would tell her why Marty is not a trusted teammate for Sam.

Kensi headed straight to Marty's apartment but he was not there. His car was not in its usual parking place. Sighing deeply, she headed towards his favorite hangouts and couldn't find him anywhere. She headed to her own home, hoping that she could talk to him the next day when they meet at work.

Lieutenant Roger Bates was just about to lock his cabin and leave for the day when he heard a voice he didn't expect to hear anytime soon.

"Lieutenant Bates." The voice called. Bates turned around in surprise and questioned, "What are you doing here, Deeks? I'm not aware of any cross jurisdiction cases."

"I'm not here about any NCIS case. I just wanted to know if you need an undercover this weekend." Something in Marty's voice sent alarms ringing in the Lieutenant's brain.

"I know we have some long-term undercover ops but I am not sure if any of the lead detectives need an undercover only for this weekend." Roger replied.

"Could you check and let me know?" Deeks almost pleaded for an assignment. Bates hesitated only for a second before opening his cabin door. He needs to know why Deeks is desperate for an assignment this weekend.

"Talk to me, Deeks." Roger's authoritative tone would've made any other Detective or Officer under his command singing but not Deeks.

"I know I haven't been available for any undercover operations over the past few years but here I am." Deeks replied.

"I have assigned you to NCIS as a LAPD Liaison because it would ease the red tape and help us collaborate better with the cases. I need you working there and not on the streets for LAPD." Bates tried a different approach.

"I'm off on this weekend from NCIS. So, if you've got a job, I'm here to take it." Deeks replied.

Though Bates was getting frustrated, he knew that when Deeks is in this mood, it's almost impossible to get any information from him or to deviate him from the path he is on. Thinking swiftly, he hit a few keys on his computer and a few more mouse clicks and replied. "Right now, I don't see any ops that need an undercover only for the weekend. I will talk to other departments and let you know. Get some rest tonight."

"OK. I'll call you bright and early tomorrow." Deeks left the Lieutenant's cabin.

Once the Lieutenant was sure that Deeks was out of earshot, he called Hetty.

"Lange" Hetty's professional and genial voice answered the call.

"What happened with Deeks?" Bates skipped the pleasantries.

"He came to you?" Hetty evaded the question with one of her own.

"Yeah and he was looking for an undercover operation for this weekend." Bates conceded some ground. Hetty let out a breath of frustration.

"Please Ms Lange. Tell me that you haven't changed your mind about hiring him. He deserves better than the treatment he gets here at LAPD." The Lieutenant's voice was borderline begging.

"I'll deal with it and no I haven't changed my mind. The ball is in his court Mr Bates." Hetty replied.

Once the call ended, Hetty looked at her tea and sighed. _I need something a lot stronger than that. _Hetty pulled out the scotch from her desk drawer.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam, Kensi, Deeks and Hetty couldn't have a restful sleep during the night. Deeks couldn't sleep wondering if he could get an undercover op for the weekend. He lied to his Partner. Since he didn't want to have any plans for the weekend that didn't include her, the only way he could spend the weekend now is to go undercover. Hetty has already made sure that the Team would have that weekend off for the benefit of the Partners.

Kensi couldn't wipe the look Deeks gave her, warning her to back off. It's something none of his NCIS colleagues expected from the laid back Detective. It was clear that Sam's lack of trust in Deeks is the reason for her Partner's mood swing but he never let it bother him in the past. _Why would he let it bother him now? _Kensi thought deeply.

Hetty is worried about the consequences of the revelation that Sam doesn't trust Deeks. Sam held contempt for their Liaison Officer initially for replacing a kidnapped agent, Dominic Vail whom Sam considered to be his protégé. Deeks came into the team with several years of experience as an undercover Detective. Callen knew the moment he learnt that Deeks joined the Team that Hetty wanted him as an agent. With this new revelation, she could already see cracks forming in the foundation of her Team.

_Dammit! _Kensi cursed as it dawned on her that this time, kids are involved. The only way any bad guy can get to the kids under Marty's watchful eye is over his dead body. He would do anything to keep the kids safe and happy. Lacking a safe and happy childhood made him reckless of his own safety when it comes to kids. Sam not trusting him to take care of his kids hurt Marty deeper than he let on.

Sam wondered what had come upon Kensi to defend Deeks that fiercely. Kensi knew Sam long before she even knew Deeks existed. She usually joins the haze the LAPD cop routine they had in the Team. _What did she say? She trusts Deeks more than she trusts Hetty. Where the hell has that come from? Has she developed feelings for Deeks? _Sam thought.

Deeks arrived at mission earlier than the rest of the team. He sighed as he looked at the folder in his hand. He is about to pass up the best job offer he'd had in his lifetime. He thought about it the whole night. It is clear from Sam's outburst that Sam doesn't trust him. When you're a part of a Team of Law Enforcement Officers who put their lives on the line every day for the upkeep of the Law and safety of the public, you have only your Team watching your back. Not trusting even one of the Team Members could lead to disastrous results.

Deeks thought about what his decision would mean to Kensi and Callen. He knew that Kensi trusts him implicitly when she trusted the safety of her own Mother. He knew she trusted him more than she should as a Partner when she told him she didn't know what he should tell her Mother when he took her into protective custody. He knew how important he became to her when she called him just to listen to his voice when she was injured both physically and psychologically. _Damn! This will be hard on her but what choice do I really have._

Callen never really showed any open contempt towards him. He also knew that Callen trusted in him at least enough to let him watch his six. But he's also a legend in NCIS for undercover jobs. _Callen has been Sam's partner for over five years. Does he also share the mistrust? Is he hiding the fact that he doesn't trust me? _Deeks questioned himself. The overnight thinking has left him with more questions than answers. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Deeks made his way towards the Operations Manager's office.

Callen arrived just as Deeks approached Hetty's desk. He frowned at Marty's presence in the office at such an early hour. Deeks, though considered tardy by his colleagues is mostly in the mission building on time and not very early like his Teammates. Unless it's a very pressing matter like his ex-client uncovering information about Terrorists, Callen is sure they wouldn't see Deeks very early in office.

As Deeks made his way towards Hetty's desk carrying a familiar file, a feeling of dread spread through her mind. She didn't know if it was to submit the signed forms or to return the job offer. Judging by the invisible unreadable mask the Detective is wearing right now, she knew that it is the latter. Hetty thanked her long career as a spy for allowing her to keep her expressions carefully neutral as the young man approached her desk.

"Yes, Mr Deeks. How may I be of assistance?" Hetty asked in her normal voice though she knew he wasn't looking for help. She showed him a chair in front of her and gestured him to sit down. Deeks sat down but wasn't sure how to breach the subject and remained silent.

Kensi arrived in the bull pen and found Callen staring intently at Hetty's office. As she trained her eyes in the same direction, she found her Partner. The tense set of his shoulders told her that all is not well with her Partner. She whispered to the Team Leader, "What's happening?"

"I think they are discussing his job offer." Callen replied in an equally low voice.

"Hetty offered him a job?" There was no surprise in her voice, just curiosity.

"She did before her Romanian Adventure." Callen whispered back.

"That's about two years ago and he hasn't taken it?" Kensi was surprised this time. She always thought Deeks wanted to play with the big dogs which was why even though he had to take up some LAPD assignments from time to time, he continued to stay on the Team.

"He wanted to be sure that everyone on the Team trusts him before he takes it. Hetty told me when she said that he is thinking over the offer." Callen replied.

Callen's reply created a hollow feeling in Kensi. Sam made it clear last evening that he doesn't trust Deeks and Deeks had taken it to his heart. If he knows that Sam actually uttered the words that he doesn't trust Deeks, there is every chance for him to return the job offer. _Who am I kidding? He's better at reading people._ Kensi felt her eyes sting with tears. Deeks acts the idiot but when they are under threat, he's the one you want on your side. She had experienced it from working with him in the field. He puts everyone above himself in tense situations.

She still has dreams about her Partner coming to her rescue over two years ago. The image of her partner standing there with his steady hands holding the gun and his bandages unable to stop the bleeding is something that she'll never forget. He made the connection, raced down stairs and reached the front door even before the able bodied and uninjured LAPD uniform cops who were there as his protection detail. _How can anyone not trust someone who puts his life on the line to keep their partner safe? _Shaking her head to clear the thoughts and blinking away her tears, Kensi continued to look at the meeting.

"Mr Deeks." Hetty prompted.

Deeks cleared his throat and looked at the folder in his hand one last time forlornly before placing it in front of Hetty.

"I'm here to return the job offer, Hetty." He said with a heavy heart.


	3. Chapter 3

_"I'm here to return the job offer, Hetty." He said with a heavy heart._

"Mr Deeks…" Hetty tried to speak but was stopped by Deeks.

"No Hetty, let me speak. As we discussed in the past, I have always felt like an unwanted cousin. I never really belonged to the Team. If you ask them, they would all deny it but I never really got to belong with the Team. Being a part of the Team means having their trust. I know that Kensi trusts me. I am not sure what Callen thinks of me but I know that Sam doesn't think I have what it takes to be a part of this Team. He tolerates me because you brought me in and aren't looking for a replacement for Agent Dominic Vail. I'm sorry for what happened to Vail but I needed him to understand that I wasn't replacing the deceased Agent." Deeks paused to collect his thoughts. By the look on his face, Hetty instinctively knew that he wasn't finished.

"I know that you haven't looked to replace Agent Vail when I went undercover because you wanted _me_ to be a part of this elite Team. I am not sure the Team feels that way, Hetty. I don't know what else I should do to prove myself to Sam. I have a proven track record as an Undercover Detective. My qualification scores at the firing range prove that I am a better shot than some of the Agents working in this building. My education proves that I am smart enough to clear the California Bar exam. After working for nearly three years with the Team, I shouldn't have to convince the Team to pursue a case I bring in. No matter what I do or don't do, I will never belong in this elite Team. So, you may start looking for someone to replace Agent Vail. Till then, I will continue serving in my capacity as NCIS-LAPD Liaison." Deeks explained his point of view and stood up to leave.

"Mr Deeks, I am sorry about your rejection of the offer but I would like you to reconsider. This job offer wasn't limited to this Team alone. It was for NCIS as an agency." Hetty replied. Deeks standing up gave Kensi a direct view of Hetty. Kensi gasped as she read Hetty's lips.

"After working with this Team, I am not sure I will be able to cope with working as a part of another Team within NCIS. So, if you excuse me, I have to return to some paperwork." Deeks replied.

"I don't want you to come to a decision immediately, Mr Deeks. Take your time. As you suggested I will start looking for _your_ replacement on that Team. Please think about it. This file will remain on my desk till I find someone to fill your shoes." Hetty responded. Deeks nodded in agreement and turned around to return to his desk.

Callen pretended to have just arrived but the look on Kensi's face told Deeks what he needed to know. She knew that Deeks was offered a job and he rejected the offer. Feeling very bad that he let two most important women in his life down with just one decision, Deeks hung his head in shame as he made his way back to his desk. He knew he would have to face the music eventually but he needed space and time to cope with the decision and the stopwatch looming over his head. Kensi silently moved to her desk but her expression said what she needed to tell Deeks. They were going to talk about it at a later time. Deeks hoped it to be much later.

The tension in the bull pen kept increasing as the time passed. Callen and Kensi each wanting their pound of flesh from the Liaison Officer for giving up the job offer but both knew that this is a vulnerable time for the Detective and were biding their time. Sam arrived a few minutes after the meeting and was surprised to find the Liaison Officer at his desk, working. It is a rare occasion to find the Detective in office earlier than the 09:30 AM deadline even rarer to find him in office before Sam arrived. The last time Deeks came in early, he brought in a case involving car thieves and international terrorists.

"So, what kind of trouble did you bring in this time, Deeks?" Sam grumbled.

Deeks lifted his head and glanced at Sam before returning his attention to the paperwork on his desk. Callen was surprised at Marty's behavior. Such a comment from Sam was usually met with a poor attempt at defending himself by Deeks and most of the time ends with a lame joke. But Deeks not even attempting to defend this time told him that all is not well between the ex-Navy SEAL and the Liaison Officer.

Callen covertly glanced at Kensi to find her glaring at Sam who was giving the same treatment to Deeks. He understood that Kensi has some idea about why Deeks has rejected the job offer. He knew talking to Hetty would give him a complete idea but knowing the woman, she would keep the conversation she's had with Deeks under wraps for as long as she thinks it is needed.

"C'mon, Deeks. What have you done this time?" Sam ribbed him further.

Both Callen and Kensi noticed Marty's grip on the pen tightening ever so slightly in an attempt to control his emotions and if his tightly pursed lips are to go by, an angry retort. That was when Sam noticed the thick tension in the bullpen. He knew that Kensi is angry with him about their conversation the previous evening but he is yet to understand why her anger seemed to have increased many fold since the previous day.

_What's up with G? _Sam thought as he glanced at the Team Leader. He seemed to be focused completely on the younger man, so was Kensi. Wondering if there was something he was missing, Sam trained his eyes on the Liaison Officer as well.

"Could you stop staring at me?" Deeks questioned without even lifting his head from the paperwork. Being a Liaison Officer gave him more paperwork than anyone working in the building. He needs to write after action reports for NCIS, complete reports of the NCIS Agent involved incidents for LAPD, compile various reports for NCIS to include Navy personnel involved incidents dealt with by LAPD. Even though he gave an appearance of slacking off, he needs to work more than twice as much as his Team Members to be on top of his paperwork. He takes a lot of his paperwork home but still manages to have more than everyone else in the Team to work during the time between cases.

Unfortunately, the only one who actually understood about the excessive paperwork was Hetty which was why she never hounded Deeks for the paperwork completion. She threatened Kensi, Callen, and at times even Sam for not completing their paperwork on time but never even mentioned it to Deeks. There were even times when Hetty herself had taken up some of Marty's paperwork to ease some of his workload. Now that he's given his notice to Hetty, he needs to be on top of his paperwork so as to be in a position to vacate the desk as soon as Hetty finds his replacement. _No… Agent Vail's replacement. _Deeks thought sadly but resolutely.

Callen frowned as he saw the wave of sadness flicker over the Liaison Officer's face just for a second. He needs to know what is troubling the younger man. Sam, grumbling incoherently sat in his chair, opening his laptop to get on his work for the day. Hetty sat in her chair, observing everything happening in the bull pen with a critical eye. She noticed how angry both Callen and Kensi got when they understood that Deeks rejected the job offer. She was happy that Deeks still has people fighting in his corner including her. But you cannot make a person to trust someone.

Just over an hour passed by and Deeks didn't show any signs of letting up any time soon. He attacked the pile of paperwork with determination, making calls to LAPD when there's any information missing in files on incidents involving Navy and ex-Navy personnel, constantly checking his and his Teammates' after action reports from previous operations to complete the required paperwork for LAPD. Kensi knew better than to trade banter with him when he's in this mood and refrained from making any attempt.

Lunch time arrived and Callen announced that he would be on the lunch run with Kensi. "Trading Partner's G?" Sam shot a look at his Partner before looking at Deeks who simply nodded towards Callen, saying anything would be fine and if they could get him a couple of diet sodas as well.

"C'mon, you really want me to end up on Kensi's bad side by bringing something she doesn't want to eat?" Callen shot back as he headed towards the Mission exit. Kensi knew that wasn't the reason but followed Callen out of the Mission muttering something about Team Leaders not knowing their own Teams properly.

As soon as Kensi settled herself in the car, Callen turned to face her. "Ok, what's going on with Deeks?" He questioned with confusion written all over his face.

"I have no idea. I came after you came in today." Kensi answered, trying to evade the question. "You and I both know that you're lying." Callen replied harshly as he started the car.

"What makes you think I know what's bothering him? Hell, I didn't even know that he was offered a job by Hetty over two years ago." Kensi shot back angrily. Before Callen could answer, she asked a question of her own, "How the hell did you know about the job offer?"

"C'mon, I am the Team Leader. Before anyone is assigned to the Team on a permanent basis, I should be informed. It's procedure. Hetty informed me before she made the offer." Callen replied.

"Like Dom was assigned after informing you." Kensi threw a barb at Callen and instantly regretted as a flicker of sadness passed over his face.

"I was recuperating from an injury when that happened. In such situations, the Operations Manager also doubles as a Team Leader. Hope you got your answers. Now tell me, what's bothering your Partner. Why the hell did he pass up the job offer?" Callen asked.

"Oh! I don't know. Probably because your partner doesn't trust him." Kensi replied trying to sound as nonchalant as possible but failed. The bitterness of the statement left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Kensi, you can't be serious…" Callen tried to reason.

"What makes you think I am not serious?" Kensi fumed effectively shutting up the Team Leader.

"Yesterday morning, Sam makes it clear that he doesn't want Deeks within 500 feet of his kids. Even after telling him that I would watch the kids and Deeks would help me, he doesn't immediately accept it. A few months ago, Sam needed Hetty to convince him to take up a case Deeks brought in. If there was ever a clear sign of not trusting my Partner, there was it. I understand you don't trust someone in the early days of knowing him. But even after working with him for over three years?" Kensi vented out.

Callen remained silent. He knew that Sam held a grudge against Deeks early on since Deeks was replacing Sam's protégé. Sam didn't want to trust the younger man. As Sam mellowed down and was beginning to trust Deeks, Deeks was attacked to get to Kensi when Deeks was still approaching his job as a LAPD Detective. But after that, he proved that he can remain anonymous. He even proved that he will do anything he can to keep his Partner safe when he raced down a few flights of stairs to save Kensi.

Callen trusts Deeks implicitly since the younger man went off the reservation following him to rescue Hetty. One could say that Deeks was being loyal to Hetty but it takes a lot of courage to go rogue with your Team into a country you don't know about, where people speak a language you don't understand. Deeks displayed that. Not growing in a traditional environment, Callen has trouble letting people in and showing them that he trusts them. He knew that he has never told Deeks that he trusts the younger man. _Looks like time has come for me to play a serious Team Leader._


	4. Chapter 4

On the drive back to the Mission, Kensi relayed the previous evening's conversation with Sam. Other than that, the drive was silent with Kensi and Callen both lost in their own thoughts. Neither has seen Deeks being serious other than for a few hours when Ray broke his Wit-Sec cover to be able to take Jenna with him. Even then, there were glimpses of his wise cracking self but this is new to both of them. Having never dealt with a serious Deeks, neither had an idea on how to deal with the situation.

Since Sam arrived grumbling about Deeks, both Kensi and Callen dreaded their arrival in the bullpen, half expecting Deeks and Sam at each other's throats. Sam looked visibly annoyed but Deeks was still maintaining the same calm façade. Callen placed Marty's lunch on his desk. Deeks glanced at Callen and muttered a quick thanks before returning to his work. Callen glanced at Sam with a gesture to follow him and walked away from the bullpen. Knowing how much weight a decision like turning down a job offer carries, Kensi quietly opened her lunch container and ate her lunch but still kept a critical eye on her partner.

Callen led Sam into the backyard. Callen pondered over how to breach the subject as they seated themselves at the small picnic style bench in the backyard.

"What's up, G?" Sam asked, concerned about Callen's behavior.

"Do you think I am a good Team Leader, Sam?" Callen questioned.

"What makes you ask that question?" Sam was caught off guard with the question.

"Just thinking." Callen replied, keenly observing his partner.

"You're a very good Team Leader." Sam replied as he tried to understand the question. He knew that Callen wouldn't ask him such a question without any hidden agenda but failed to understand what it was. To add to that Callen had his game face on making it impossible for Sam to read Callen's thoughts.

"Somehow I doubt that assessment." Callen replied.

"Why?"

"Simple really. I am the Team Leader but my Partner doesn't trust me enough to tell me that he doesn't trust another member of my Team. When I am not trustworthy for my partner to tell me things like this, how can I be a good Team Leader?" Callen asked looking straight into Sam's eyes. Sam balked.

"Did Kensi tell you that I don't trust Deeks? I didn't mean it that way she took it, G?" Sam tried to explain

"Doesn't matter how you meant it. The only thing that matters is the message you sent across." Callen's voice took an authoritative tone. Sam was searching for words, trying to understand what had happened.

"I've noticed this before but thought you would man up and patch things up with Deeks. But you haven't. Why the hell don't you trust Deeks?" Callen questioned harshly.

"G, even you." Sam tried searching for words.

"Yes, I am questioning you, Sam. What has Deeks ever done to you to deserve such a treatment?" Callen questioned, maintaining the same authoritative tone.

"C'mon G. He's always slacking off, flirting with Kensi, flirting with everyone in a skirt for that matter, never takes the job seriously. He's always behind on the paperwork, whines over paper-cuts and hang-nails. For Christ's sake, he was shot to get to Kensi. He's got bad tradecraft, G. He's not good enough to continue with us." Sam tried to reason.

"He uses flirting as an interrogation technique. Hell we've known Kensi longer than he did but he's the one who reads her better and knows her better. He's got thrice the paperwork we've got and equal field work as we do but have you ever heard Hetty questioning any delay in his paperwork. Yes, he was shot to get to Kensi but we didn't make it to the hospital in time. The fully fit LAPD officers didn't make it to Kensi in time. The only one who did was Deeks with two bullet holes in his chest and he saved her. That tells me he's more than good enough." Callen shot back rendering Sam speechless.

"As the Senior Agent in the Team, it's your job to train the others if there are any shortfalls. If they don't seem to be improving, your job is to keep me informed of the problems. I've never seen anything to that effect other than the lecture Deeks received when he was in the hospital. You say he's got bad tradecraft but he got the drop on you, not the other way around. Isn't it? Now you tell me why I should trust you when you can't deliver on _your_ responsibilities." Callen questioned.

"G, are you questioning by abilities. I am trained Navy SEAL and an ex-CIA operative and was recruited for OSP." Sam barked.

"Who recruited you to OSP?" Callen asked a simple question.

"Macy did…the both of us. You know it." Sam was surprised at the question.

"Do you know why were _you_ recruited?" Callen questioned.

"Because of my superior training as a Navy SEAL and a CIA Operative." Sam replied looking at Callen oddly.

"No." Callen replied, not elaborating on his answer as he put his soda to his lips.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NO'?" Sam growled.

"You were brought into OSP because _I _refused to join OSP without you." Callen replied. Sam looked at him incredulously.

"You want to know what Nate's assessment of you was." Callen questioned. Sam continued to look at Callen with the same odd expression.

"I quote, 'Sam comes across as an uptight individual who likes to see things in Black and White without any grey areas and OSP is all about working in the grey areas. He suffers from a Superiority Complex stemming from his past as a Navy SEAL and tends to forget that his Navy SEAL days are over and he is a part of a much bigger team. My opinion is that he is unfit to join NCIS OSP. He would serve better either as a Navy SEAL or a NCIS Special Agent at a Field Office.'" Callen elaborated on his earlier statements. Sam blinked and remained speechless as the façade he had of his role in NCIS OSP came crashing down.

"Kensi was assigned to NCIS just as Dom was but Hetty handpicked and recruited only one person that I know of. Do you want to guess who that is?" Callen questioned again. Sam shook his head in the negative.

"Deeks. We never needed a LAPD Liaison Officer. Hetty wanted Deeks to join us as a Special Agent and even offered him the job over two years ago." Callen answered his own question.

"So, he's slacking off for two years to make a decision." Sam spoke finally but his voice was down several octaves.

"No, he's been trying to earn your trust. When you made it clear yesterday that you wouldn't trust him, he returned his job offer." Callen replied. Sam's mouth fell open.

"I never cared about how any of us were recruited into OSP since we worked well as a Team but your outburst yesterday has already caused cracks in this team. You know I trust you but if I have to make a choice, I would always pick Hetty's judgment over yours, hell, I'll trust her judgment over anyone else's including my own. Hetty has started looking for Deeks's replacement. But knowing Hetty, she would delay it as long as she can. Fix this trust issue with Deeks because if we lose Deeks… I don't even want to think of the consequences." Callen treated Sam like a subordinate for the first time since they've known each other.

Callen left Sam to think over his actions and what his action must be and returned to the bullpen for the difficult part, convincing his most stubborn Team Member to remain on the Team. Callen sighed deeply and made his way to Hetty's desk.

"Mr Callen." Hetty greeted him with her ever present smile.

"You and I both know this is not the time for smiles, Hetty." Callen replied as he seated himself in the chair in front of her.

"Ah! I take it, the job as the Team Leader has finally caught up with you." Hetty commented as she looked at the weary expression Callen was wearing.

"You could say that. I just had the most difficult conversation I probably will ever have with Sam." Callen replied as he tried to scrub away the weariness by physically running his hands over his face.

"I sense that you have another one coming." Hetty stated. That was going to be one conversation he isn't willing to have.

"Yeah, with the most stubborn but genial and laid back looking guy I've ever met." Callen sighed.

"I did tell you that I will give you the best agent you can get but only if you know how to manage him." Hetty replied.

"Oh yeah! I thought partnering him with Kens would help our cause in hiring him." Callen commented.

"Mr Deeks may appear interested in physical pursuits but you and I both know he isn't." Hetty replied. Callen nodded in agreement.

The revelations of the day weighing heavily on him, Sam tried to come up with reasons to not trust Deeks. Callen's revelation tells him that NCIS thought Deeks was better than him. _How could that be? He's not an ex-special forces member, not a trained federal agent, not a trained CIA Operative._ Sam thought.

_You're doing it again honey; thinking that just because you've received better training, you're better than others._ Michelle's voice rang in his ears. Sam shook his head hard to clear his thoughts. In all the time he had known Deeks, there was only one instance of bad guys getting to Deeks or rather targeting him to get to Kensi. If he scraps that, there was never an instance of Deeks failing the team.

There was that instance when he went off the grid and rogue to get the human traffickers. That tells everyone that Know Deeks about how deeply he cares about human life. In the debriefing document, Hetty mentioned that the only motivation for Deeks was that underage girls were being drugged and sold as sex slaves._ How could I even think that he could bring some danger to my kid? _Sam questioned himself. Hoping to make things right with Deeks, Sam entered the building as Marty's phone rang.

"Deeks" Deeks voice rang through the bullpen.

"One minute" Deeks said into the phone before standing up and looking around for a private spot. Finding none, Deeks headed out of the bullpen towards the lockers. Hetty and Callen exchanged glances. When Deeks returned from the lockers, his shoulders were more tensed than before, Jaw set rigidly and his face was unreadable. Kensi stood up as her face took on an expression of concern. Deeks took his weapon off the drawer of his desk and placed it in the waistband of his jeans.

"Deeks!" Kensi called as he headed towards Hetty's desk. Deeks resolutely ignored her voice and stepped up to the Operations Manager.

"I have to go." Deeks simply stated and even before she could respond, Deeks was moving quickly towards the Mission exit. Kensi stepped into his way to demand an explanation.

"Deeks!" Kensi questioned.

"Kensi!" Deeks requested her to move.

"Where are you going?" Kensi stood her ground.

"None of your business!" Deeks replied firmly.

"The hell it isn't. I'm your Partner." Kensi yelled.

"Only for NCIS business." Deeks replied sternly and stepped around a stunned Kensi.

"Mr Deeks!" Kensi's intervention gave Hetty the time to catch up with what is happening. Deeks turned around to face the Operations Manager.

"I demand to know what's happening." Hetty stated.

"It's none of your business either." Deeks replied with a sternness that unnerved Hetty and stunned everyone into silence. No, she wasn't intimidated. She was surprised by the brazenness and the determination in Marty's attitude. No one has ever spoken to her in that manner since her early days as a spy. The only people who could do that and live to tell the tale were her superiors.

Sam was astonished to say the least. The only time he got away with something like that was when he was undercover at the funeral parlor. From what he had seen in the past, Deeks was too afraid of Hetty to even talk in a raised voice.

By the time everyone in the Team recovered from the shock of a harsh treatment meted out to Hetty by Deeks, he was gone. Callen was the first one to react. "Kensi! Go after him." He ordered as he took steps towards Ops with Sam and Hetty hot on his heels.

Kensi called from the Parking Lot. "Deeks left his car and I don't know where he is."

"Nell, triangulate his phone." Callen ordered.

"It's in the Parking lot." Reported Eric. When everyone in the Ops looked at him. "What?" Eric looked at them incredulously and continued, "Kensi, I am calling his phone." Eric informed and dialed the familiar number. "Ok, it's ringing." Eric informed Kensi.

A few rings later, Kensi found the phone. "Found it." Kensi informed the members in the Ops.

"What was the last number he received the call from?" Callen questioned.

Kensi checked the phone logs and read the number out. Eric set himself on the task of finding out to who own that number. As soon as he got the details, he displayed the details on the big screen while Kensi arrived in the Ops.

"Meredith Christian, wife of Paul Christian, mother of two children. The family resides in a small town called Bristol in Wisconsin." Nell read the details out loud.

"Hmmm….This is interesting." Eric muttered.

"What is it Mr Beale?" Hetty questioned.

"The details of this family are available only from 2008." Eric commented.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Kensi questioned Callen.

"Wit-Sec identity?" Callen looked at Kensi before turning to Nell.

"On it." Nell accepted the unspoken instruction as she used her credentials as an Intelligence Analyst to find out the true identity of the caller.

"This gets even better guys. The call originated from a cell tower near LAX." Eric reported.

"Ok, here are the true identities. Meredith Christian is actually Carolyn Fisher, wife of LAPD Detective Patrick Fisher who is now known as Paul Christian." Nell reported.

"Relationship with Deeks?" Kensi questioned.

"Nothing available here." Nell replied.

"Do we know why a LAPD Detective was put into Wit-Sec?" Sam questioned.

"It will take some time to get those details, even with my security clearance." Nell replied, tapping a few keys.

"Or we could ask LAPD for details." Hetty commented, looking meaningfully at Eric. Eric nodded at her and put in a call for Lieutenant Bates.

"Bates!" An irritated voice came over the speakers.

"Mr Bates, Hetty Lange from NCIS." Hetty replied, surprised at the irritation in the Lieutenant's voice.

"I don't have time for this. Have Deeks handle whatever is bothering you guys?" The Lieutenant's voice sounded even more irritated.

"I would if I find him, Roger. He received a call and took off. I was wondering if you know anything about that." Hetty tried to keep her voice as genial as possible.

"Dammit! Fisher must've contacted him." Bates mumbled.

"How did _you _figure that?" Callen questioned.

"Agent Callen?" Bates questioned.

"Yes Bates. What makes you think that Fisher, whoever it might be, has contacted Deeks?" Callen asked.

"I am not stupid, Callen. Only a distress call from Fisher can make Deeks go off the grid." Bates replied with a small smile. Everyone in the room was surprised to hear the smile in his voice.

"What makes you think Fisher is in distress?" Hetty questioned.

"The reason for him being in Wit-Sec escaped from San Quentin yesterday and has already killed two US Marshals." Bates replied. Nell immediately set to work and displayed the details of the escaped inmate on the large screen.

"Are you talking about Adam Campbell?" Kensi questioned as she read the rap sheet.

"Yes, both Deeks and Fisher were undercover to bring him down." Bates replied.

"Can we get the details of the case? We would like to help you on this one." Callen requested.

"You can do nothing on this case. Deeks will bring down Adam Campbell again and the Fishers will be safe. The most you can do is try to find Deeks." Bates replied with a confidence in Deeks that surprised everyone in the Ops center.

"Can you give us access to the case files?" Hetty questioned.

"I'll send you everything I have on Adam Campbell but trust me when I say that you _will_ _not_ find Deeks unless he wants to be found. Good luck with whatever it is you want to do." Bates replied and hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

Within seconds of leaving the Mission building, Deeks hung in a camera blind spot. He watched Kensi retrieve his phone with a disappointed expression on her face. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he hailed a cab. He got off in a back alley near the Ocean and made his way to a storage unit, which doubled as his safe house. Taking a deep breath, Deeks opened a large suitcase and opened his weapons cache. Dropping his Beretta and LAPD IDs, he took two Desert Eagles checked them thoroughly. Both the weapons were cleaned and stored in an airtight gun case after Adam Campbell's arrest. He pulled out a smaller case from within which contained a few small handguns, some cash, and a few burner phones.

After checking each weapon multiple times, Deeks put all the weapons, cash, and phones in a bag and locked the storage unit. He stepped towards another storage unit. He took a good look around the surroundings and opened the roll up shutter. Stepping inside, Deeks pulled off the tarpaulin, revealing a 1966 Mustang that he had restored with skills taught to him by Adam Campbell. He never told anyone about knowing Auto mechanism. Repairing and restoring Cars brought several painful memories for him.

Hoping the bury Adam Campbell six feet below this time, Deeks left the car in the storage unit and called another cab. He got off near another storage unit, a few miles from the safe house and retrieved a 1979 Challenger, another car he had restored before the Adam Campbell case. Deeks remembered the only hours of happiness he had during his teenage years, hours spent restoring and repairing cars with Adam. He didn't know what Adam did for a living but he was the richest man in his foster neighborhood.

Adam took a particular interest in people who escaped from troubled homes. He told them that he suffered in the hands of his own father and wants to protect them. He taught the kids how to fight back, livelihood skills like Automobile repair, electronics repair, cooking etc., played catch with the teenagers. He was the father every troubled kid wanted. Marty lost touch with him after he was removed from the foster home when he was 14. For over three years, he was Adam's favorite kid. Adam taught Deeks everything he knew about cars.

After moving away from his foster neighborhood, Deeks worked at an auto garage through his high school and learnt more about cars and bikes. When he was in college, he bought a piece of junk 1966 Mustang and restored it. Once the project was done, he bought the Challenger and restored it. After college, with his career at Public Defender's office and LAPD taking up most of his time, Deeks couldn't afford any time to hone his restoration skills anymore.

In June 2007, when Adam Campbell case first came to his desk, he almost ended up fighting with Bates. If it wasn't for Patrick Fisher, he would've lost his job as LAPD Detective, probably would've become a Public Defender again. He still vividly remembers the conversation he had with Patrick Fisher.

_Deeks arrived at the precinct with his customary coffee mug in hand. He read through the email he got from Bates informing him that Deeks and his Partner were assigned a new Chop Shop case. Deeks looked at the statistics. It was mentioned that the Chop Shop crew is suspected to be behind the disappearance of over 200 cars in the past year and deaths of 15 Cops who tried to stop them. Detective Kevin Masterson who was on the case was found dead in a stolen car that was left at a junkyard for recycling. He was survived by a wife and a one year old son._

_Deeks opened the file to read up on the primary suspect. The emerald green eyes pierced through his soul as he recognized his former mentor. His first reaction was to look up the name of the last investigator on the case, Kevin Masterson. He was about to storm the Lieutenant's office only to be dragged away by his partner for the past one year, Patrick Fisher._

_"What do you think you're doing?" Patrick asked Marty._

_"Pat, this is slander. Adam Campbell is a good man." Marty was practically yelling._

_"Maybe…maybe not. You haven't seen him in over a decade." Patrick tried to reason._

_"What do you mean?" Marty questioned menacingly._

_"What I mean is people change and 14 years is a longtime, enough time for a good man to become a crook." Patrick replied._

_"PAT!" Deeks growled._

_"Listen, Marty. We got the case file last evening after you left the precinct. I took the liberty of looking up Adam Campbell. I am not going to say he's a bad man because I couldn't find a shred of evidence for that but that Garage he owns is the Chop Shop. All the guys arrested in connection to the Chop Shop operation were mechanics at that Garage and he's the suspect of a Detective killed when he tried to bring the Chop Shop Crew down. It could be that Adam's being played and is the fall guy for whoever is running the show. This is your chance to prove him innocent." Patrick calmed Marty down._

Both Deeks and Fisher kept Marty's connection with Adam a secret and studied the reports on the crimes. While there was nothing in the reports that could disprove that Adam Campbell is behind the operations, there was nothing to prove it either. As per the records, Adam Campbell leased the Garage to a Ian Craft, who was maintaining a crew that boosted the cars but Ian Craft was very careful and nothing could be traced back to him.

On the outside, it looked a clean operation except for leasing the garage to an ex-convict. Adam mentioned that he wanted to give something back to the society and he didn't think there was any better way than to help ex-convicts rehabilitate and become respectable citizens of the country. Several ex-convicts got their jobs at the auto shop as a part of their parole. The only way to bring down the illegal operation was to go in. Deeks went undercover as Nick Patton, a ruthless ex-gang member known for boosting cars and breaking bones.

The job was a part of his probation after doing time for stealing cars and assault and battery. Nick, though was rusty from his time in the joint picked up a fine pace and was working well on the cars for a few weeks on basic wages. Nick owed money to a loan shark, Manuel Laredo, known on the streets as 'The Leech' for sucking the life out of the people who owe him money. Nick's time inside built the interest on the Loan and Manuel is back to collect. Officer Tavio Mesquita played the role to perfection.

The loud argument between Nick and Manuel in the Auto shop paved the way for Nick into the crew. After spending a month in the crew, Deeks was not closer to find anything that either proved or disproved Kevin's suspicions. In the two months that followed, Deeks gathered all the required evidence to prove that the head Mechanic Ian Craft was involved. The Crew Leader appeared to be Ian Craft but there were occasions when he receives a phone call and changes plan immediately following it. Knowing that arresting Ian would only slowdown the Operation but not end it, they tried to find another way in.

Nick Patton found all the fences being used by Adam Campbell and Patrick Fisher shut them down. Ian and the crew boosted a few cars, as strategically planned by LAPD. LAPD used the unclaimed cars in their impound lot for the operation. With no fence available, Ian and Adam weren't able to sell the car parts and keeping them with them was attracting a lot of heat. Nick Patton introduced Patrick Fisher, his best friend to the crew as a dirty cop in the Crimes against Property Division. Being LAPD gave him access to fence stolen properties without raising any red flags. He started moving the car parts so efficiently that Adam granted him an audience.

Patrick wore a wire to every meeting with Adam Campbell for over four months and finally managed to get confessions to the murder of Kevin Masterson and several other Cops, and being the Leader of the Chop Shop crew. A SWAT Team moved in to take him down the same day at the same house he taught Marty the car mechanism. Ian warned Patrick saying that by betraying Adam Campbell, Patrick had put his family and friends at risk.

A day after Adam Campbell was arrested; he escaped from a prison transport. That was when Patrick told Deeks about the warning given to him by Ian before he got to meet Adam.

_"Detective Fisher." Ian called as Patrick was about to leave with a pick-up truck filled stolen car parts._

_"Yes, Craft." Patrick responded and turned his face to talk to Ian through the window._

_"I don't know why an upstanding Cop like you would do something like this. If you're doing this for the money, I don't find any change in your lifestyle. So, I'm thinking, this is an undercover operation for you." Ian spoke, looking straight into Patrick's eyes piercingly._

_"I work in a building filled with people who're trained to pick up on every little change. You expect me to change my lifestyle and put myself at risk?" Patrick growled._

_"Then what are you doing with all the money that you make from us?" Ian questioned._

_"None of your business." Patrick replied coolly._

_"Look, for some reason Nick trusts you and I rust Nick but I want you to know that the last detective that tried to bring my boss down ended up dead. The people who cross him wrongly end up in a hospital. In case you're investigating him, I suggest you to take your family and run…fast. You don't want to be on his bad side. He will kill you and kill your family if he finds out that you betrayed him." Ian warned._

Deeks didn't want to believe that Adam Campbell was a bad guy but when the evidence was presented, he almost broke emotionally. The only role model he'd had as a teenager is now found out to be a bad guy. Patrick made sure Deeks would not be involved in arresting Adam Campbell and that his cover was intact, just in case they need to bring down another Chop Shop in the future.

As Patrick and Deeks were talking, he received a call on his cover cell. Frowning deeply, as Ian and his crew are still locked up, Deeks answered the call.

"Nick."

_"Your friend betrayed me. I'll enjoy killing him and his family and then I'll come for you."_ Adam's menacing voice came over the speaker.

"Did he betray you as an undercover cop betrays a criminal or like you betrayed all those kids who looked up to you in Reseda?" Deeks asked.

_"What do you know about Reseda?"_ Adam growled.

"Just imagine what would happen to them when they realize that their childhood role model, father figure is in fact a crime boss." Deeks questioned. Adam laughed evilly before replying, _"All those kids formed my crew. They are the people I groomed as auto mechanics back in the day. Reseda was my recruitment center."_

Deeks felt betrayed more so now than before uncovering the truth about his neighborhood kids, kids he grew up with in the foster home. He hated the CPS with a passion for taking him away from his mentor but now he understood what he could've become one of the crew members if he stayed there.

"Listen, and listen very carefully. I don't know where you are and what you plan to do to my friend but if you hurt my friend or anyone in his family, I will find you and I will kill you." Marty warned Adam with a conviction that shook Patrick Fisher to the core.

Not willing to allow his friend to take the Law into his own hands, Patrick informed Lieutenant Bates about the phone call, keeping the warning Marty delivered to Adam. While still talking to the Lieutenant, news came in that Officer Tavio Mesquita was found dead with a note and a photograph pinned to his body with an ice pick.

_Fisher,_

_This is what awaits you and your family._

_Adam._

The photograph was that of Patrick's wife of four years and his one year old son in a park just a few blocks from his home.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's note: Call me paranoid but in the season finale, Sam may not have uttered the words but he did imply that he doesn't trust Deeks. This lends credence to my point that Sam doesn't trust Deeks._**

**_I have no idea what criteria are used to gauge the risk before sending a person or a family into witness protection. I tried looking it up but failed. Using my knowledge from movies, I have assumed a few things as a writer. Please forgive me if I am wrong._**

**_Now back to the story._**

_The photograph was that of Patrick's wife of four years and his one year old son in a park just a few blocks from his home._

Bates sent Patrick Fisher with a few Uniformed Officers to his home and moved his family to a LAPD Safe House. After brainstorming for an hour, Deeks and Bates were walking out of the precinct when two men in suits approached them.

"Nick Patton?" One of the men asked.

"Who might you be?" Bates questioned from beside Deeks as Deeks frowned at the guys in suits.

"FBI! We have an arrest warrant for Nick Patton." The other guy spoke.

"Can I see an ID?" Bates questioned. Any Federal Agent worth his salt would know that Nick Patton is an alias for an undercover operation as soon as they see the file.

"Who are you?" The first guy questioned arrogantly.

"Lieutenant Bates, Head of the Detectives. Now can I see some ID?" Bates shot back equally arrogantly. Both the 'FBI' Agents flashed their IDs and put them in the pocket before either Bates or Deeks could properly see them.

"Where did you complete your training from?" Bates questioned them in a raised voice. The raised voice was sign enough for the few uniforms in the area to round up the 'FBI' Agents. Deeks detected a hint of fear in their eyes and that confirmed his suspicion.

"Now, would you like to come inside and kindly don't give my men a reason to shoot you?" Bates questioned. Both the men in Suits walked inside silently, still covered by the uniformed officers.

Both the Federal Agents were seated at a desk and a Detective was assigned to confirm their identification with the FBI. FBI confirmed that they were both impostors. With that information as ammunition, Bates took them both to the interrogation room.

"Who are you?" Bates questioned curtly. One of them putting a brave front replied with the same arrogance as before, "FBI Agents."

"Really, FBI just confirmed that they don't have any Agent named Michael Elgers or Albert Nicholson." Bates replied sharply. An Officer knocked on the door and entered with a stamp pad and Finger Print Sheet.

"Tell us who you really are and what did you want with Nick Patton?" Bates questioned again as the Officer completed his task of collecting the finger prints and left the interrogation room.

"We want our lawyer." The second guy demanded.

"Fair enough. Just so you know impersonating as a Law Enforcement Officer carries a prison sentence of up to 3 years and since you tried to get your hands on my informant, it amounts to obstruction of justice which could add another 20 years to your sentences." Bates threw over his shoulder before leaving the interrogation room. Another officer entered the room with a phone.

"Adam Campbell is trying to get his hands on Nick Patton." Deeks spoke thoughtfully as he heard Bates step up next to him.

"Do you think he's behind this?" Bates questioned pointing at the two impersonators.

"Who else do you think is outside that wants to get their hands on Nick Patton?" Deeks more stated than questioned.

"Hmmm…I agree. So what do you propose?" Bates questioned.

"Not sure. We have to seek Campbell out. We'll not know what Campbell has planned for Nick unless these two talk." Deeks replied as he watched both the perpetrators make their phone calls.

"Why don't you go and stay with Fisher. I'll call when we have more information." Bates suggested. Deeks cast one last look at the perpetrators and left the observation room.

Deeks walked straight to the Lieutenant's office and stepped inside. A box with the label Nick Patton was on the table. Deeks opened the box. Inside were the Nick Patton's Driver's License, Car Registration ID, Insurance Papers, parole and probation documents, the LAPD file created for the Alias and finally the switched off cell phone. Deeks stood looking at the contents of the box for a few seconds. Making a decision, Deeks took the box and walked straight to the evidence garage.

"Hey Marty!" The evidence garage clerk, Carl Svenson greeted him casually.

"Hey Carl!" Deeks replied with a fake smile. Carl saw through the fake smile.

Carl Svenson is a ready-to-retire old generation uniformed officer who took pride in his job. He is as straight laced as they come. He had also worked undercover in his younger days before an undercover operation went entirely wrong and he got injured in the line of duty. He was caught between a rock, his wife, and a hard place, his dream. After his injury, Carl's wife demanded he leave the job and find a safer job. By the time Carl was discharged from the hospital, the evidence garage clerk job opened up in the precinct. He convinced his wife that even though he will technically still be a Cop, there is no danger in working in the evidence garage and took the job.

For the past twenty years, he had seen Cops come down to the evidence garage with varying expressions on their face ranging from anger for not getting their target or at the Lawyer who got the criminal away on a technicality, sad for not being able to save more lives, happy to have gotten the intended result without any bloodshed. The harshest toll he had seen on any Cop was when they had lost their partner. It was a similar expression he was seeing on Marty's face.

"Marty!" Carl called him opening the gate to the evidence garage. Even though there are rules and guidelines on who should enter and exit the interior of the evidence garage, Carl makes exceptions for the Cops he is close to. The higher ups let him get away with it since he would never compromise the integrity of his job or that of the evidence garage.

Deeks walked in silently and sat down on the bench behind Carl. Carl turned around to talk to Deeks. He noticed how uncertain the young man looked.

"Tell me Son! What's up?" Carl asked genially.

"What do you want me to say, Carl? Should I say that my childhood mentor was a crime boss recruiting kids from my foster neighborhood into his chop shop crew? Should I say that I got away because the CPS Officer picked me up randomly since the foster home I was in was overcrowded? Should I say that the criminal I put away escaped and is threatening the safety of my Partner and his Family?" Deeks vented.

"Ah! The Adam Campbell case" Carl murmured to himself but loud enough for Deeks to hear. Deeks looked up at Carl surprised.

"How do you know?" Deeks questioned.

"People talk, Deeks. This is the evidence garage inside the precinct, safe as any other place in this building to talk. When they come down to file the evidence, they talk to each other, bouncing theories and ideas off each other and I tend to lend my few cents from time to time and I tend to remember cases involving people I care about." Carl pushed himself off his chair and sat beside Deeks.

"What should I do, Carl?" Deeks asked, leaning against the mesh grill separating the clerk's office from the evidence storage area.

"I don't know, Deeks. What should you do?" Carl asked. Deeks looked at Carl confused. Carl gave him a smile.

"I know the struggle you're going through, Son. The options you have are to wait for the results of the APB or BOLO notices or to seek Adam out yourself. The first one is easy to do. Your partner is safely tucked away in a LAPD safe house. But how long would it take for Adam Campbell to find the safe house and attack there? I would approach the case with the second option." Carl explained.

"Bates wants to play the waiting game. We have two people off Adam's payroll upstairs." Deeks replied.

"What do your instincts tell you?" Carl asked.

"To seek that bastard out and put a bullet in his brain." Deeks replied.

"I wouldn't take the law into my hands but I would definitely do what you want to do." Carl replied before squeezing Deeks shoulder in support. Deeks looked at Carl for a second, digesting what the older man just suggested.

"Thanks, Carl!" Deeks replied. Making a decision, he took the cover cellphone, license, vehicle registration, and Insurance papers. After signing in for the rest of the cover ID documents, Deeks took off in the pick-up truck that was used as Nick Patton's car. The first thing he did after he took off was to go to Campbell's home. Though it was painful for him to revisit the place after the betrayal was revealed, Deeks knew he had to do it. He owed that much to the Cops that have lost their lives trying to stop Campbell. He felt he owed more than that to the kids whose futures Campbell stole. He got the better deal after all when CPS moved him away from that place.

Everything the Crime Scene Unit thought was relevant to the case was bagged, tagged, and sent to the precinct for further examination by the detectives. Deeks was looking for information that wasn't relevant to the case. A criminal mastermind like Campbell would definitely have a Plan B which would be completely dissociated from Plan A. Deeks was looking for a connection within the LA County but outside the urban LA region. For Campbell to be able to arrange for two guys to impersonate FBI Agents in such a short time, he should be in LA but away from his regular hang outs which all fell within the LA urban region and were under LAPD surveillance.

Deeks spent about an hour looking for everything and anything and finally came up with nothing. Thinking on his feet, he turned on his cover cell phone. Deeks took a deep breath and called Campbell and turned the call recorder on.

_"Nick, I was expecting your call."_ Campbell sounded pleased with himself.

"I know." Deeks replied.

_"LAPD has arranged protection detail for your friend but not for you." _Campbell started taunting Deeks. Deeks replied with a non-committal sound.

_"They don't care about the informants. They never do. As far as they are concerned, you're just another criminal. At least, if I was a mob boss and you were one of my trusted enforcer or my accountant, you would've gotten witness protection but we're not." _Campbell ranted.

"Listen, you have no time for this. The fools you've sent as FBI Agents are in custody. Once they reveal that you're the one who employed them, LAPD will have more ammunition against you. So, it's in your best interest to surrender." Deeks replied.

_"You think I'm that easy to catch. My operation defied LAPD for over 20 years. LAPD couldn't even link me to the operation till I allowed you and your friend into my crew. You and your friend betrayed me. LAPD will not find me before I have my revenge."_ Campbell growled.

"How'll you escape? LAPD has surveillance on all your hangouts." Deeks provoked Campbell.

_"You don't think I have a Plan B to escape?" _Campbell smiled.

"Oh Yeah! I know you have a Plan B but I also know that LAPD is not filled with fools. You don't think your idiots would tell the cops where you're." Deeks continued provoking Campbell.

_"Not if they want to live. I have enough connections to have them killed before I complete a day in court. Even if you and the LAPD succeed in catching me, I will have you and your friend killed from behind the bars." _Campbell replied angrily and hung up.

Campbell's last statement shook Deeks from his being. All this time, he, Bates, and Fisher were of the thought process that catching Campbell would resolve the issue but if he has connections, Fisher and his family are not safe even if Campbell is incarcerated.

Deeks drove like a mad man to the LAPD safe house. His mad dash had both the LAPD Officers guarding the safe house and Fisher family in confusion and on a stage of alertness. Deeks called Bates to the safe house.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Bates barked as he entered the house.

"I was thinking of putting away a bastard who has killed 17 cops and is threatening the lives of my best friend and his family." Deeks shot back.

"That bastard is threatening your life as well." Patrick reminded.

"No one will cry over my dead body, Patrick but you have people who care about you." Deeks replied angrily only to be slapped and slapped hard by Carolyn Fisher. Everyone was stunned at the unexpected response from Patrick's wife.

"Don't you dare say you don't have anyone! For God's sake, you're the Godfather for my son and when I have more kids, you'll be the Godfather for them too. We have a lot to lose if we lose you." The tears in her eyes told everyone that she wasn't trying to placate Deeks.

"C'mon, Carrie…" Anything else Deeks wanted to say died in his throat as Carolyn stormed off the living room. Deeks looked at Patrick for support.

"Don't look at me, Marty. I told you before and I am telling you again now, you remind her of her brother who died in Iraq. There is no way you can placate her. She's not ready to lose her brother all over again." Patrick replied. Deeks sighed and shook his head.

"Campbell says he's got connections." Deeks said after a few minutes of silence and played the call.

"I think it's better to place you and the Fishers in witness protection, Deeks." Bates spoke after listening to the call.

"I am not going anywhere till Campbell is behind bars." Deeks spoke with determination.

"Neither am I." Patrick replied strongly.

"Pat! It's not safe for Carrie or the baby to be in LA." Deeks tried to convince.

"So it's safe for you if I leave you here alone." Pat shot back hard.

"Pat!" Deeks practically begged.

"Not happening, Deeks." Pat replied. The usage of his surname conveyed how determined Pat was about the matter.

"What's going on?" Carolyn stepped back into the room. Droplets of water hanging from her hair indicated that she washed her face to gain some control over her emotions.

"This dimwit wants us to go into witness protection." Pat explained.

"I think that is a good idea, Pat. I know we will be moving away from our life here but still, we'll be safe." Carolyn replied.

"But this idiot wouldn't go into witness protection." Patrick pointed at Deeks. The fire that seemingly faded when Carrie washed her face returned with a vengeance.

"Carrie! Please listen to me before you can say anything." Deeks pleaded. Carolyn nodded slightly not trusting herself with words.

"If I am still here, Campbell will be hunting my alias while you, Pat, and Mark would be safe somewhere else. It gives me lesser things to worry about and capture the bastard. As long as I know that you're safe, I will be at peace." Deeks explained his point of view.

"What about our peace, Marty? How can we feel safe when you're here fighting off a cop-killer without your partner and best friend watching your back?" Carolyn questioned.

"C'mon, Carrie, I have entire LAPD watching my back. As soon as Campbell is captured, I will get in touch with you in any way I can." Deeks tried to convince Carolyn and Pat.

"So does my husband when he watches your back." Carolyn argued.

"Carrie! Please. Patrick needs to take care of you and Mark besides watching my back. So please take witness protection and get out of LA." Deeks pleaded.

The argument and pleading continued for another hour before Patrick and Carolyn agreed to go into witness protection with one very important and non-negotiable condition, Deeks will remain their next of kin, and primary contact for any emergencies, no matter where they are sent.


End file.
